


In Which Kili Has A Nightmare ((One-shot))

by spring_moons



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom!Fili, Durincest, First Time, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Oneshot, Rough Sex, sub!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_moons/pseuds/spring_moons
Summary: Kili is awoken by a frightening nightmare and decides to climb in his older brother's bed for reassurance. He gets it, but it wasn't exactly what he was looking for.

Edit: //This is an older story, but it’s of sentimental value to me and I can’t bring myself to delete it.//





	

Kili sat up with a sharp gasp, his heart thudding as the images, burned in his brain, continued to play before slowly fading. He swallowed, the hair on the back of his neck bristling and gooseflesh covering his arms and legs. Shuddering, he sniffed and turned to make sure Fili was still okay and asleep in his bed. He felt relief in his belly, but knew that in order to make sure his brother truly was okay, he had to look closer. Besides, he didn't plan on sleeping alone again. He couldn't. That dream had been too awful.

Sliding off of his bed, he adjusted his sleep-trousers and padded over to Fili's bed, climbing up into it and scrambling over the sleeping form of his brother. Fili grunted as he was rudely awoken, Kili flopping down next to him and inching close.

"Mm? Kee? Waddya...doin'?" Fili slurred sleepily, slinging an arm around Kili's shoulders and sighing, his eyes still closed. Kili reached up and took one of Fili's blonde, frizzy braids and fiddled with it, breathing in his brother's sleep smell.

"I had a nightmare, Fee.....do you mind if I sleep with you?" he muttered quietly, and he heard Fili chuckle and smiled as his brother reached down to playfully mess with Kili's already messy hair.

"Of course, Kee. You know that."

Kili sighed contently and pulled the thick quilt over them, the other blankets and pillows piled up on the large bed here and there. Pressing close, Kili pushed himself up so his head was resting on the pillow next to Fili's, face just a few inches away. He was surprised to see that Fili's eyes were open, and they were studying him. Kili smiled and leaned forward's, kissing his brother's fuzzy cheek.

"You're so cute, Kee." Fili murmured softly, and Kili smiled, that same, cheeky smile that Fili had grown to love.

"I know. You, on the other hand..." Kili giggled, and Fili reached out and lazily noogied his brother's head as he grinned.

"Yeah, I'm not cute. I'm ruggedly handsome." Fili chuckled smugly, and Kili gasped in offense, before he hoisted himself up and flopped on his brother, hearing him grunt as he made contact with him. Heavily.

"Ugh! Lay off the sweets, Kee!" Fili muttered, rolling over underneath Kili, grabbing him, and pushing him onto the mattress. Kili spluttered, laughed, and grabbed a dark green pillow, hitting Fili in the face with it. The blonde Dwarf grunted loudly and sat up, seizing the pillow from the giggling Kili.

"Alright, bunny face. It's on." Fili growled playfully, and Kili yelped as the pillow made contact with his side. He wriggled away from Fili and grabbed a dark blue one, blocking Fili's swing and falling onto his back, laughing and floundering in the blankets as their simple tussle grew to a full on pillow fight.

As Fili sat up even more, having to lean forwards even more to swing at Kili, the younger Dwarf saw, with slight shock, that his older brother....had nothing on. Literally nothing. All he could see from the side was his flexing, muscled torso and some of his waist. He stopped, mid-swing, and gazed at Fili, who lowered his pillow with a cock of his brow.

"Er...why are you naked, Fee?"

Fili blinked, before he looked down. "Oh, yeah. Uncle Bilbo is washing my clothes. He said they smelled really bad." he shrugged, looking at Kili curiously. "Why does it matter?"

Kili shifted slightly, shrugging one shoulder. "Oh, I dunno. It's kinda weird, I guess." He twisted his hands in his lap, his eyes straying to Fili's nude torso again. It was broad chested and chiseled with muscle, golden wisps of hair spreading across his chest and down his stomach, forming a happy trail. But Kili couldn't see where the trail led and ended due to the quilt. Did he want to know? Why was he so curious?

He quickly averted his eyes when he realized that Fili was watching him, not quite sure why his face felt so hot. "Oh, well, er...I don't mind, I mean, we're both guys, so it doesn't really matter."

Fili arched a gold brow and leaned forward, taking Kili's arm and pulling him close. "Well, if it doesn't matter, let's get to sleep. I'll hold you and make sure those bad dreams don't come back...."

There was an odd undertone to Fili's voice, but Kili ignored it and hesitantly nodded, laying down beside Fili and curling up against him. Fili scooched a little closer, and he pulled Kili closer as well. Soon their warm bodies were pressed against each other, and Kili fumbled for the edge of the other blanket, pulling it up and over them. Then, it was quiet.

It wasn't until Kili was startled awake that he realized he'd dozed off. Sighing contentedly, he noticed that he'd turned around his doze, and Fili's front was nestled against his back. It was warm and quiet, the only sounds being their deep breathing. Shifting slightly, it was then he realized what had woken him up.

Something very large and very hard was digging into the back of his thigh.

He hissed in a breath sharply when he realized what it was. His heart skipped a beat and began to thud heavily as his face burned.

"F-Fee?" He whispered into the dark, his voice shaky.

"Mm? What's wrong, bunny face?"

Kili's stomach tightened when Fili answered. He sounded wide awake, and his voice had sounded like a purr.

"Er...um....your....uh...."

"Yep." Was all Fili said in response, and Kili shivered slightly as Fili moved his hips slightly. "I certainly am. But you know what? It wasn't my fault you were makin' all those cute noises in your sleep."

"Cute...noises?" Kili thought, but he could only yelp quietly as Fili's arms encircled him tightly, preventing him from wiggling away.

"Come on, Kee.....dontcha wanna snuggle with your big brother?" Kili could feel Fili's breath on his ear, and he arched his back slightly as teeth ran along the round ridge of it.

"Fee..." Kili began, but he was interrupted as Fili pushed him onto his back and pressed his mouth to his. It was a warm and lustful kiss, and overtaken by shock and confusion, Kili could only lay there as Fili's tongue pushed past his lips and into his warm, wet mouth.

Pulling away for a moment, Fili worriedly stared at his little brother. "Oh...uh...you don't want to....sorry...I didn't know..."

Kili blinked, before he reached up and tugged on Fili's mustache braids. "Oh, shut it and kiss me. All you had to do was ask. I didn't know what you were doing for a second."

He tugged Fili back down and kissed him, opening his mouth and allowing Fili in. His hands reached out and rubbed his brother's chest before reaching down to his waist, where the quilt was tangled. Fili didn't stop him as Kili's curious hands pushed aside the quilt and let it fall to the blanket-covered mattress. Pulling away from Fili with a gasp, Kili let his stare run down his brother's stomach, until they focused on what they were searching for.

Fili's member hung, swollen and heavy between his fuzzy, muscled thighs, nestled in a thick tuft of gold, coarse pubic hair. It was flushed and already a pearly drop of pre-cum glistened on the slit.

"B-by Durin....you're huge! How come I didn't get that?" Kili whined, teasingly rubbing the head, wetting his fingertip with the pre-cum. "It's not fair." He pouted, and Fili huffed as his fingers traveled further down to his heavy balls, cupping them and stroking them. "So big..."

"Well, let's see yours, then." Fili rasped, fumbling with his brother's soft, cotton, nighttime trousers and tugging them open, revealing his brother's smaller ((but not by much)) cock, stiff and throbbing. Kili flushed as Fili gazed at him, smiling and pushing open Kili's soft blue shirt and leaning down, kissing his chest.

"You're so cute, Kee..."

Kili couldn't help but let out a shivery moan as his brother's hand slid down in between his legs and gently rubbed him, all the while sliding down his trousers.

"F-Fee..." Kili breathed, but Fili silenced him with a kiss as one arm reached out to the bedside table, pulling open the drawer and coming up with a small vial of oil.

Pulling away, he sat back and gently grabbed his little brother's hips, pulling him close. Kili leaned his head back against the mattress and watched as his brother uncapped the vial and dribbled some onto his fingers, letting the rest pour down in between Kili's buttocks, causing the younger Dwarf to shiver pleasantly from the cool liquid.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Kee?" Fili asked softly, the guttural tone to his voice unmistakable as his slippery, oily fingers spread Kili's buttocks and began to caress the tight, puckered opening concealed within. Kili gasped and could only squeak out a faint, "y-yes.." as his hips twitched eagerly, legs clenching around Fili's waist.

"Okay...but let me know when you want me to stop." And with those words, Fili pushed a finger against the tight, flushed ring of muscle until it gave in, letting him push his finger into the tight, raw passage of his brother.

Kili hissed in a gasp and arched his back, spluttering slightly. It felt tight and uncomfortable, and his inner walls kept constricting, clamping down on Fili and trying to force him out. Fili grunted and pushed back, wriggling his finger in an effort to loosen him up.

"Relax, Kee. It'll feel better if you do, I promise."

Kili's breath hitched and he tried his damnedest to relax. And he soon noticed that it seemed to work, for it didn't feel as uncomfortable, and Fili's finger glided in and out with more ease.

"Mm...t-that's much better, Kee.." Fili murmured, falling into a steady rhythm of thrusting with his finger. Kili grabbed one of the pillows they'd been fighting with earlier and hugged it, spreading his legs wider with a deep moan.

"Ah....yeah...." The younger Dwarf panted, feeling as Fili's fingers worked him loose. It was an odd but pleasant feeling, and he tilted his head back, hugging the pillow tightly. "Mm...c-can you....add...another?"

Fili chuckled and nodded, thrusting another finger into Kili, who yelled loudly and pressed his feet into Fili's chest, not purposefully, but Fili was strong and wasn't swayed.

"Agh....F-Fili..." Kili rasped, whimpering as Fili scissored him open, pushing his fingers deeper and rubbing his hot inner walls. "I....I don't want just your fingers anymore....." He whimpered, his hips rolling, urging his brother's fingers deeper.

A teasing smile danced across Fili's lips when he heard the request, and slid his fingers out of Kili, who let out a pathetic whine at the feeling of emptiness.

"Oh ho, really now, bunny face. What do you want, then?" Fili purred, rubbing Kili's wet entrance. Kili tilted his head back, rolling his hips in a desperate attempt to get at least one of his brother's fingers in him again.

"Ah ah ah, Kee. Tell me, and I'll be your loving big brother and give it to you. But only if you ask..." Fili was enjoying this all too much, feeling Kili's hole twitch wantonly beneath his wet fingertips.

"D-damn, Fee! You know what I-I want!" Kili pouted, his bottom lip jutting out as he eyed his brother's proud length hungrily.

"Say it, bunny face."

"Fine! I want you to fuck me! Fuck me with your huge cock, d-damn it!" Kili moaned longingly, spreading his legs wide. Fili smirked, reaching down to rub his cock, grabbing it.

"Atta boy, Kee."

The golden-haired Dwarf grabbed his brother's hips and pulled him up, so Kili's bottom was pressed against his lap. Pumping his cock to moisten it with the mixture of pre and oil, he guided it to Kili's hole. The dark haired Dwarf moaned eagerly, his hands gripping the sheet.

"Come _on, _Fee!" Kili panted impatiently.__

Fili didn't waste any more time. With a deep grunt, he pushed his cock into the loosened hole, his throaty moan mixing with Kili's loud, pleasured voice as he sank into the deliciously hot, tight tunnel.

"F-fuck, Kee!" Fili groaned, pushing in deeper and deeper until he was fully seated within his brother. "So...damn..good...!"

Kili couldn't form words, only slurred attempts mixed with moans was all he could produce. As Fili began to move within him, his hips jerked and jolted against his brother, his tunnel constricting and loosening in time with Fili's thrusts.

"Harder! Oh, f-fuck, faster, Fee!"

Fili snarled, baring his teeth, his braids swinging as his thrusts became more vigorous and his cock became wetter with pre-release. His thrusts were so powerful that they lifted Kili's hips off the bed, and he hunched over his wailing brother and fucked him even deeper, hitting Kili's sweet spot hard.

"Ohhh, Fee!!" Kili wailed, writhing under Fili, his skin slick with a sheen of sweat. "Yes! By Durin, I'm so close...!"

"Me too, bunny face..." Fili rasped, leaning down and meeting Kili in a wet, sloppy kiss as his hips began to jerk, his cock becoming even more swollen with the approaching need to release.

As he pounded Kili's spot a few more times, the black-haired Dwarf came. Violently. His passage clamped down on Fili's cock as spasms rocked his hips, thick, hot squirts of semen splashing all over his stomach. Fili swallowed his wails of ecstasy, and he hunched even more over Kili, his thrusts stuttering as his cock throbbed and pumped its thick seed into Kili's body.

"Ughh...." Kili spluttered as he broke away from the kiss, his chest heaving. Fili flopped onto him, Kili's release squishing between their stomachs as the golden-haired Dwarf remained buried within his brother.

"By Durin....you were amazing, bunny face..." Fili smiled, leaning up to kiss his brother's throat. Kili hummed pleasantly in response, exhausted.

"We should go to sleep for real now, though. We can clean up in the morning." Fili yawned, sitting up and pulling out of Kili, his thick cum oozing out of Kili's spent hole. Collapsing next to his half asleep brother and tugging the blanket up over them, Fili helped Kili turn around and snuggle into him, smelling of musk and sex.

"Mmm...I love you, Fee..." Kili slurred, his eyelids heavy as he sighed contentedly.

Fili smiled, kissing Kili's damp forehead. "I love you too, Kee." He murmured, resting his chin on Kili's head.

They fell asleep like that, entwined around each other, and that's how Bilbo found them the next morning. Of course, he knew what happened the previous night, but he didn't say a word. Besides, he was thankful that the two hadn't heard his and Thorin's lovemaking.

That's just how things rolled in the Durin household.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished! I hoped you enjoyed!  
> I say that Bilbo is part of the Durin household because in this AU, he's married to Thorin.  
> Anyway, my first real Durincest fanfic! Complete with lots of smut, of course.


End file.
